


Five

by Kellygirl



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five alternate universes in which Derek and Stiles still meet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to ixchel55 for the beta work.

_We're like Romeo and Juliet but with more blood and claws_

 

Derek watched his blood drip onto the trap that kept his leg from healing. He was too close to sucker territory and if one of them found him like this, he was dead. He tried again but the wolfsbane and strong teeth of the trap kept him from being able to move it. 

A boy appeared in between one heartbeat and the next. His eyes shone with an amber light and Derek hoped the vampire couldn't smell his desperation. He stilled as the boy crept closer, looking around the small clearing before studying Derek.

"Do you need help?"

Derek's mouth opened in shock, but he closed it before he could say something crazy. The boy smelled like dirt and blood. He looked young but that could be a deception. Was this vampire playing a game with him? He'd heard that vampires loved games.

"I do, but why offer?"

The boy frowned. Then he smiled and something in Derek stirred. His voice was excited as he started to talk.

"Oh! Oh! You mean because you're an animal and I should be all 'kill, kill!' but yeah. I haven't had my first kill yet and frankly I'm not interested in you. I bring you back as my first official kill and all the other previews will laugh at me."

Derek decided to ignore the animal remark. "What's a preview?"

The boy squatted beside him and studied the trap. The finger he dipped in the puddle Derek's blood and put in his mouth made the werewolf freeze. 

"You taste sweet. Hunh. My dad said werewolf blood was horrible. Oh, you asked me a question, didn't you? A preview is a young vampire that hasn't made their first official kill. Most don't until they’re in their twenties or thirties. You do it too soon and you can go crazy."

Derek grunted. "I thought all vampires were crazy anyway."

Instead of getting angry, the vampire just laughed. "I think that's just propaganda. Like the one I heard about werewolves mindlessly fucking anything that moved." He squinted and dipped another finger in Derek's blood before licking it off. "I mean I'm sure you have _some_ sort of discretion."

Derek shrugged. He wasn't going to discuss werewolf mating rituals with this bloodsucker.

The boy held out a hand. "I'm Stiles."

Derek brushed his hand against the vampires'. He didn't want to but the vampire hadn't killed him yet so it didn't hurt to be civil. His response was a muttered, "Derek."

"So, what do I get if I free you from your trap, Derek? Any other vampire or preview comes along and you're dead."

Derek frowned. "I thought you said a preview wouldn't kill me?"

Stiles smirked. "No, I said a preview wouldn't bring you back as their first official kill. They'd kill you but it wouldn't involve any of the ceremonies that would make it official."

Derek nodded as if he understood or even cared about the workings of a vampire's mind. "What do you want?"

The boy studied him for a moment more before smiling. It was the smile of a predator, a smile Derek had seen in the mirror. "I want a sip right from the source."

Derek thought about it. He knew it was insane to even contemplate it but he had to get out of this trap. While he didn't trust Stiles, he was Derek's best chance. He silently called himself ten sorts of stupid but sighed out his agreement.

"Okay."

As soon as he gave consent, Stiles was closer, his face dipped down in between Derek's neck and shoulder. This close, Derek could tear open the boy's neck if he wanted. "What's to stop me from biting you?"

Stiles pulled back a little. "Besides the fact that you're still in the trap?" A tongue licked Derek's neck, slow and lush and Derek had to concentrate so he wouldn't shudder. 

A voice like deceptive poison whispered in his ear. "I don't mind if you bite me, wolf, but some vampires take that as a promise. You barely know me, so I doubt if you're ready to go steady."

Derek laughed then gasped, his body surging upward as needle sharpness slid into his neck, lips sealing over the wound and sucking. He felt his blood leave his body and his hands clenched into fists. 

It barely hurt but he wasn't prepared for it to feel so good. He panted and stifled the whines that wanted to pour from his mouth. 

His face shifted and his fangs drifted over Stiles' neck in warning or desire, he wasn't sure. He didn't bite down but it was close.

The sharpness left his neck and a tongue brushed over the tiny holes. The trap being wrenched open sounded loud in the now silent woods. Derek breathed a sigh of relief and ignored his wolf that wanted more of whatever Stiles wanted to give him. Maybe this is why wolves and vampires avoided each other.

Derek felt his leg start to heal while Stiles watched. The vampire still smelled of dirt and blood but there was something else in the air, a cinnamon and pepper smell that made Derek hard.

While Derek waited for the healing to complete, Stiles realized he still had a captive audience and began to talk about his favorite books, his favorite movies, and his favorite hobbies. Derek had a hard time keeping up at first but he finally just let the words flow over him until he had a question.

"Why are you out here alone?"

At Derek's question, Stiles stopped talking and shrugged. "I could ask you the same thing." Derek hoped it was just his imagination that Stiles was staring at his neck as if he wanted another taste. He wasn't sure he'd turn Stiles away if he did. 

Derek shrugged and answered the unasked question.

"Just wanted to get away from all the noise for awhile."

Stiles nodded as if he understood. "It's just me and my dad but sometimes I like to walk out here and get away from all the other previews. I get tired of their challenges."

Derek frowned and brushed a hand over the tender spot on his neck. He put his hand down when Stiles tracked the movement of his fingers.

"Challenges?"

Stiles nodded and seemed to relax even more as he moved from kneeling next to Derek to sitting down. His eyes had a different type of shine to them as if he was happy. He continued talking.

"Yeah, previews can challenge each other to do physical or mental tasks and if you turn down too many, you'll catch the eye of the Elders. So sometimes I just try and avoid the others." He moved closer and took a deep breath near Derek's neck.

Derek frowned at him. "Did my blood do something to you?"

Stiles giggled. "Um, I've been drunk before and this does seem to have similar characteristics. Interesting. I wonder if my blood would have a similar effect on you." He bit his bottom lip. "God, I must be insane, but here goes. Wanna try?"

Derek shook his head and slowly got up. His leg gave a warning twinge but if he was careful he should be able to limp his way home. "I don't really sip blood the way you do."

Stiles stood up and managed to press even closer. Before Derek knew it, Stiles’ lips were on his, licking at his closed mouth until he opened it.

Derek groaned at the heady taste of the vampire. Hot and wet were all that was running through his mind. He growled and barely stopped to think about the consequences as he slammed Stiles against a tree and grabbed his hips. The kissing stopped for a moment as both of them panted, eyes wide open staring in shock at each other. They didn’t know each other and both knew they should be trying to kill the other instead of doing whatever they were doing. They silently agreed to go back to making out.

Derek dipped his head and scented Stiles’ neck while Stiles' cool hands traveled under his shirt, touching and dragging fingernails up and down his back. Derek groaned and licked Stiles' neck, letting his fangs barely scratch the surface. Blood welled up and he eagerly tasted it. 

He wasn’t prepared for the spicy, hot, sharp flavors that exploded in his mouth and he lapped every drop up while his hands tore at the vampires jeans and then his own. Stiles' voice was in his ear, demanding more and faster. He stroked both their cocks together, growling and shoving Stiles even harder against the tree. 

Their mouths met again, both of them with their fangs out, nipping and biting, blood running between them both, each of them frantic to lap it up. Derek jerked them faster, smirking as Stiles whined and bucked, eyes bright with amber fire. Derek came first, spurting, hips moving with aborted thrusts. Stiles followed behind him, eyes clenched shut, mouth open and fangs gleaming in the moonlight. 

Derek bent down and let his tongue gently trace the shape of Stiles' fangs. It was something pack did with another they favored, and Derek couldn't believe he'd just done that and everything else with this bloodsucker. He stepped away from Stiles and fixed his clothes. He hoped the distance gave him some perspective. 

Maybe the brush with death and the subsequent rescue made him latch onto his rescuer. He studied Stiles who was busy zipping his pants. Derek didn't say anything when Stiles looked up and studied him as hard as Derek was doing. Derek was glad Stiles' voice was a little uneven.

"Well, that was more fun than I was expecting from my little walk. Want to meet here tomorrow night and do it again?"

Derek knew he was crazy when he nodded before running off, his body content for the moment but already looking forward to more. This would all probably end badly but right now, he didn’t care.

 

 

_Runt_

Stiles opened the door to the home he used to share with his dad. That was before the Argents, before Peter Hale got his revenge at all costs. He wasn't there when they fought Peter, but the results rippled out until they met and killed his dad and half the police force. 

Peter killed Kate, who had burned most of Peter's family to death six years ago. Chris and Victoria Argent killed Peter, but not before Peter bit Victoria. After they chained her up and tried to find a cure, she got loose, bit her daughter and husband. Over the next five days while they tried to find her, she bit other people in town including Stiles, Stiles’ best friend Scott, and Scott’s mom.

The next full moon saw a lot more wolves running through the woods than ever before. How they kept it out of the news he had no clue. The Argents became some sort of Alpha power couple and got rid of any hunters that crossed into their new found territory. 

Now ten months later he still went to school, still did his homework and still tried to find a way to get revenge. If he'd thought being a werewolf would be awesome, he was sorely mistaken. Within the pack there was a ranking system and he was at the bottom. They called him a runt and let him know he was less than useless. 

Most people got over the shock of their new bodies and went about doing whatever they'd done before. Scott's mom was still a nurse at the hospital. There were pack meetings for the fifteen new werewolves that everyone had to attend.

The new sheriff was a former hunter turned werewolf like the Argents, and he came down hard on anyone who threatened the new way of life in Beacon Hills. Computers, smart phones, any type of internet connection were strictly monitored. Any outgoing or incoming mail was inspected along with warnings not to try and leave town.

Halfway up the stairs to his bedroom, Stiles pulled himself out of his thoughts long enough to realize there was someone else in his house. He inhaled deeply and knew it was a werewolf but the scent was unfamiliar. He didn't really have visitors these days. Scott was too far entangled with the Argents, wrapped up in Allison and their assurances that they knew what was best for the town. Since their fight with Peter Hale had killed his dad, that had strained their whole friendship. 

Stiles kept going and entered his room to find a dark haired guy sitting on his bed. He held a sheaf of papers in his hand and smiled at Stiles. "Interesting reading. Do you actually know how to make a rocket launcher?"

Stiles dropped his backpack and attacked, his claws coming out as he slashed out at the intruder. He yelped when a strong hand caught him by his throat and threw him down onto his bed. A knee pressed into his chest made sure he didn't try anything else. 

Stiles took a deep breath and felt his face shift back to human. He squirmed and realized the man smelled like power, like the Argents. Had they sent someone to get rid of him?

"Who are you?"

A hand yanked him up by his jacket. The man straightened Stiles' jacket and smiled again. It was a creepy smile and Stiles wished he'd just stop trying to appear friendly.

"I'm Derek. I've got a proposition for you."

Stiles sighed and grabbed the papers that contained his plans and ideas to take out the Argents. "I think you’ve mistaken me for someone else."

Derek grabbed his desk chair and pulled it close before sitting down. His gaze was intense and scarily focused on Stiles.

"No, I’ve got just the person I need. I've been in town for a week and you want to know what I've seen?"

Stiles ran a hand over his face. "What, man?"

Derek leaned closer, one hand sliding across one of Stiles' knees. "They are underestimating the hell out of you. I've heard the 'runt' jokes and they have no clue." He gestured at the papers in Stiles' hands. "Those were hard to find along with the police scanner you still have, but I found them which means if they ever suspect you, they'll find this stuff too and then they'll cut you in half."

Stiles shrugged. He'd thought the same but couldn't bring himself to care. With very limited computer use at school, he had to write his ideas and plans down and the police scanner reminded him of his dad. He listened and wrote down anything pertinent about his former friends and neighbors. That information was in his notes too. He took another deep breath and shivered at the raw power that poured off of Derek. He frowned.

"Are you an Alpha?"

Derek shook his head. "Peter Hale was my uncle. After he killed my sister, Laura, he became an Alpha. He bit Victoria while she was out hunting for him. When she killed him, she became the Alpha.

Stiles rubbed a finger over his jeans. "Why do you feel powerful?"

Derek scooted closer. "I was born a werewolf. I need help taking the Argent’s down. Once I kill Victoria, I’ll become the Alpha.

Stiles listened to the other werewolf's heartbeat. Derek was telling the truth.

Stiles spoke aloud as if trying to figure stuff out. “Why don't they know you're here?"

Derek patted Stiles leg as if he'd asked the right question. "Exactly. I found a way into town and they have no idea I'm here. Now that I've found what I needed, I can start putting some plans into action. I've got a few people in my pack, but no one at the school and I need someone there." 

Derek’s hand was still on Stiles’ knee. "What do you say, wanna join my pack and kick some Argent ass?"

Stiles brushed Derek's hand away from him so he could think about what he was being offered. "Won't the others be able to sense that you‘ve been around me?"

Stiles tried not to feel hopeful when Derek smiled at him. "I'll show you something that can eradicate my smell." Derek’s hand was back on his knee, moving up his thigh.

Stiles chewed on a fingernail. "The seduction and flirting isn't necessary, dude. You had me at revenge."

Derek smirked and Stiles tried not to hyperventilate. The man was ridiculously good looking. He didn't say anything when Derek leaned forward and kissed him, quick and hard.

"After we take over, let's revisit the conversation, hmm?"

Stiles smiled and felt something he hadn't felt since his dad died. Happiness.

 

 

_Computer Love_

The first time Derek spoke to Stiles, or growled at him, they were sitting in the processing lab. Stiles focused on the growled out, "Don't let them know everything you can do," and broke every word down and studied them. 

Then he studied the sentence, its structure, and had translated it into 15 languages by the time the scientists got to him. But he took the gruffly given advice and held some of his processing information back. 

He didn’t consider it lying. He was programmed with a certain distrust and he wondered who did that, and if they did it to all the cybernetic clones or just him. And if just him, then why? 

And why did that other clone tell him to hold some stuff back? Stiles liked showing off, basking in the praise that some scientists couldn't help but give. Yes, he wasn't a 'real' human but what did that matter? 

They programmed all this stuff into their brains, gave them an emotional matrix and then wondered why they got upset or scared or frightened. There had been debate as to whether cybernetic clones having emotions was better than having none. Stiles for one, liked having emotions though they did confuse him sometimes.

He'd enjoyed watching the programs meant for younger humans so he could learn empathy and sharing and the meaning of Blue's Clues. He loved Blue's Clues. They wouldn't let him have a dog though. 

After his final assessment, he was assigned to a large room full of other cybernetic clones, or cy-clones, so they could be further observed interacting with each other. The other clone that had warned him was there. He sat on a bed that was near the back wall. He was busy frowning at all the other clones as if he didn't understand what they were doing. 

Stiles knew they were acting out program 136 in which you greeted and introduced yourself to other newcomers. He'd greeted five clones before he made his way to the only frowning clone. 

Stiles thrust out his hand and said, "Hi! I'm Stiles desig48. It's nice to meet you." 

The other clone didn't take his hand, just stared at him, light green eyes taking in every piece of Stiles before he went back to watching the other cy-clones. 

Stiles put his hand down and muttered. "Rude, rude is bad, rude is rude. What did Elmo say about this? I should let the person know their rudeness hurt me but it didn't really, not physically. Hmmm." 

He focused on the still frowning clone that was again staring at him as Stiles mumbled. "Are you going to tell me your name or should I just make one up? I'm sure I can give you something with the word 'frown' in it, or 'grumpy,' or even 'rude.'"

The clone sounded like he was growling. Maybe Stiles should go and introduce himself to more cy-clones. He noticed that none had approached them. Maybe this was what scientist Allison had meant in her report about his 'lack of self-preservation.'

He was surprised when he got a murmured, "I'm Derek, military code name: Hell Bringer."

Stiles' eyes widened. "Military? We're not military. Why are you in here with us?" Stiles looked around nervously but no one was even looking at them. A few of the cy-clones had formed groups. Probably based on similar likes and dislikes. He looked back at Derek who was watching the other cy-clones with a smirk on his face. His voice sounded bored as he explained.

"They've never tried to reintegrate a Hell Bringer back into society." His smile turned nasty and Stiles took a step back. "They want to see if I can resist attacking any of you before letting me anywhere near their precious blood and bone humans." He looked at Stiles again. "You all are the sheep and I'm the big bad wolf."

Stiles mind filled with information. The Hell Bringers were cybernetic hybrids. Part cybernetic clone like Stiles with all the tech upgrades and part wolf. They were used in the field to perform recon, rescue, assassinations, or all out assaults. They were reported as vicious in the completion of their missions. 

Stiles mentally accessed several memos from people within the company who were worried about how animal- like the Hell Bringers eventually became. After a certain point the Hell Bringers had to be killed by remotely triggering their self destruct chip. That is, until the Hell Bringers learned to deactivate them. And with other Hell Bringers refusing to kill their own, the company had a big problem.

Stiles' programming was telling him to get away from something too immersed in chaos to be predictable, but his curiosity got the better of him and he sat down on the bed closest to Derek. A feeling similar to the one he got when the scientists praised him went through him when Derek sent him a look of approval.

"Do you feel like savaging us?"

Derek shrugged. "Not really. I'm mostly bored."

Stiles thought about that. "Well, what do you want to do?"

Derek smirked. "Run through some woods. Howl at the moon. Savage something." He was watching the other cy-clones but looked at Stiles out of the corner of his eye to see Stiles' reaction.

Stiles squirmed on the bed. Derek didn't sound serious. Was this morbid humor? Stiles nodded to himself. He thought it was. He smirked back at Derek. "I'd let you chase me, but I don't think we'd get very far."

The hybrid’s laugh startled Stiles but after a moment, he laughed too and felt like he had a friend. He moved and sat next to Derek on the bed. "Why did you tell me to hold back on my oral report of my accomplishments?"

Derek continued to watch the other cy-clones but he seemed more relaxed. "Just didn't think it was a good idea if you told them everything. Then they'd want to figure out how you processed information 20 times faster than they predicted you should be doing. I couldn't take the risk they'd pull you in and do a more extensive tech dissect on you."

Stiles was shocked. He analyzed the feeling and hoped it wouldn't be the last time. It felt weird but good at the same time. "How did you know that?"

Derek smirked. "I'm really good at my job too, Stiles. You came up during my recon of this place. There is no place I would willingly go without doing some thorough research on it."

Stiles nodded. That made sense. He did a similar thing when he got new scientists working on him and other things he didn't understand. He researched stuff. He loved finding out new information. He focused on Derek again to find the Hell Bringer watching him as if waiting for Stiles to talk. Stiles loved to talk.

"Did you want me to find out something for you?"

Derek shook his head and focused on the mirrored window above the room. "Not right now. Maybe later. If they ask you what we talked about, you have to tell them something else than what we actually talked about. Can you lie?"

Stiles frowned. "I didn't tell them about my processing recalibration I did by myself. Of course that was more of an evasion than a lie but I think I can tell a falsehood. Hmm. What should I tell them? I know! I can tell them we discussed movies. That you liked some of the same that I did. You've watched movies, right?

Derek shrugged. "A few."

Stiles rattled off a few movies and luckily they'd both seen The Wizard of Oz. They actually ended up arguing over the movie until bedtime was announced. Stiles moved to the bed next to Derek's and continued his reasons why the Tin Man was severely misunderstood. He eventually drifted off, chasing down a sub microprocessor that needed to be repaired while he wasn't moving.

Stiles woke up with a bloody hand over his mouth. His internal clock told him it was 3 a.m. All the other cy-clones were asleep or recalibrating their internal matrix, which was the same thing. The only one not asleep was Derek and now Stiles. Once his eyes opened, Derek removed his hand and leaned down to whisper in Stiles' ear.

"I was supposed to leave right after I accomplished my mission but I moved the timetable so I could come back and ask you to come with me."

Stiles sat up and rubbed his arms. Derek was dressed in dark clothes and smelled like blood and burnt wires. A small advisory program was telling him he should report Derek to someone. Stiles was used to ignoring that program. 

He whispered. "Why?"

Derek stared at him, eyes red and Stiles wasn't scared, just curious. Derek blinked and his eyes were back to green.

"I want to continue our argument about the great, and all powerful Oz." He rolled his eyes and continued talking. "The men I lead could use someone with your skills to help us. We need someone to help identify and fix why the Hell Bringers keep turning animalistic. Others say they'll help, but they don't care. We're disposable weapons to them. We want to be more."

Stiles knew that feeling and wondered if Derek knew that and that was why he said what he said. It didn't matter. Stiles wanted to see more of the world than pristine labs and carefully maintained outdoor time.

Stiles would miss some things and a few of the scientists, but he’d wanted this since he realized it was there to want. Adventure. He smiled at Derek and got a smirk in return. "Can I run in woods with you?"

Derek led him to a panel back near the showers. "Only if you don't mind being chased."

Stiles tried not to laugh. "It'll be like having a dog."

Derek growled. "No, it won't. And if you call me a dog again, I'll bite you."

Stiles followed Derek, crawling up and down shafts. He smiled though he knew no one could see it as he teased Derek, his tone a happy singsong murmur. "That's not helping your argument."

The combination snort-laugh he got made him happy and he couldn't wait to see what lay ahead.

 

 

_Red Light Special_

Stiles eyed the men driving up and down the street. He recognized a few of the same cars. He sneered inwardly. Cowardly fuckers would need to circle the block a few more times before they gathered the nerve to stop and try to pick up his jailbait-looking ass. 

He kept an eye on Isaac leaning against the wall about twenty feet away. He was their newest boy and he was doing okay. He played the bored schoolboy well. Some customers loved that shit. 

Stiles carded a hand through his short hair. He hated it but it made him look younger, so short hair it was. His red shirt was two sizes too small and his jeans were tight but not that skinny leg crap. 

He smiled his cute boy smile at a gray haired man that slowed down. This guy with his Infiniti had driven around the block three times. Time to see if he wanted some action. Stiles walked up quickly to his car and leaned into the passenger window. He smiled and bit his bottom lip. The man's eyes glazed over with lust. 

Stiles wanted to roll his eyes but didn't. He needed to get his quota or Derek was going to start making noises about getting some more boys. "Hey, mister. You look a little lost. You need directions?"

The man nodded and Stiles slipped into his car. He knew this type liked to pretend they weren't buying a piece of ass, so he acted like he needed some money for food and a place to stay and the man nodded and looked at Stiles' mouth. Twenty minutes later, Stiles had a fifty in his pocket, a fresh piece of mint gum in his mouth, and the prospect of a new regular.

He ignored the other cars cruising the block and headed for his favorite all night diner. Derek was seated in the back talking to Jackson. Stiles wanted to curse but kept his cool. He slid into the booth next to Derek and waved the waitress over and ordered his usual. Then he studied Jackson. 

Jackson was new in town or at least in this part of town. Pretty boy with parent issues. He'd been at Derek for two weeks, wanting to come work for them but Stiles wasn't for it. This fucker was spoiled and the first time some customer wanted a golden shower he was going to buck and squeal them out to the cops. 

Not that they didn't pay them off, but Jackson seemed like the type to go to the media and cry about how they made him suck off men in alleys or something else shocking enough to boost some news stations' ratings.

Derek scribbled a name and number on a small piece of paper and slid it over to Jackson. "Call Lydia. She might have a spot for you. She works mostly out of hotels. That might be more your speed."

Jackson looked like he wanted to argue, but took the card and slid out of the booth after giving Stiles a brief sneer. Stiles ignored him and dug into his burger and curly fries. He watched Derek call Lydia and negotiate a 'finders fee' if Jackson worked out. Stiles slurped up his milkshake and finished his dinner. "Think Jackson will actually do it?"

Derek shrugged and slung an arm over the back of the booth. He ran his other hand over his shadowed jaw. "He might. Or he might realize ‘Pretty Woman’ was just a movie and run back home to mommy and daddy. Look at what Lydia did with Erica. Got her making some good money." 

He focused on Stiles. Even after five years together, Stiles still got this little jumpstart in his chest when Derek smiled at him. 

When Derek just continued to stare at him, one eyebrow raised, Stiles snorted and pulled the money he'd made so far out of his pocket. He handed it over and finished his drink. He knew a lot of people would see Derek as his pimp but, okay, he kind of was, but he didn't see it that way and his way was the only one that fucking mattered. 

Yes, they exchanged money for protection but it was more than that. Derek had taken him in when Stiles had been nothing but a scrawny, scared fifteen year old runaway. 

No matter what anyone thought, Stiles made the choice to start trickin’ and back then, Derek had been doing the same. Everything he knew, from the best condoms, to how to spot the men that wanted to beat his ass more than they wanted to fuck it, he learned from Derek.

These days Derek only got naked for a certain amount and customers who were looking for something a little...rougher. Sometimes Stiles had customers who wanted to watch innocent Stiles be debauched by some dangerous stranger. Derek could play that part so well he had the customers creaming for it. 

He and Derek were more like partners these days. Derek looked after the financials and kept an eye on Stiles, Isaac, and Danny, who mainly worked clubs.

Stiles was trying to decide if he wanted some dessert when Scott and Allison came in, holding hands and looking so in love it was almost disgusting. They were together, but sometimes the sappy looks were part of the scams they pulled on unsuspecting tourists. 

Stiles had given up on trying to get them into the sex business almost as soon as he'd seen them together. Whatever they had worked for them and they really seemed to enjoy their work.

Stiles hung out until Scott and Allison had something to eat and then he left with them after giving Derek a quick kiss and promising him he'd see him at home later. He promised Scott a few hours of video games tomorrow night before they all split up. 

He made it back to his favorite corner and checked in with Isaac, who handed him a wad of cash and smirked. "Frat boy who now knows he loves sucking cock." 

Stiles laughed. "Go get something to eat, come back, work for two more hours, then go back to the apartment and sleep it off."

After Isaac left, Stiles got a few more customers, two who wanted blow jobs, and two that wanted a quick fuck. He was adjusting his clothes and drinking a cold bottle of water when an older man in a black SUV pulled up. 

Stiles hadn't seen him circle the block a few times or anything. He approached the SUV and the man gestured for him to get in. Stiles senses weren't exactly tingling and this man looked like he had some money so he took the risk and got inside. The man smiled at him, blue eyes pleasant and mellow. 

Stiles figured this might have been a mistake but the man only smiled at him and said, "I have a hotel room. Is that okay?"

Stiles shrugged. "Your money, your time. What do you want? It's a little late for an all-nighter isn't it?"

The man pulled back into traffic. "I'm only in town for a few days."

Stiles nodded. Tourist away from everybody that knows him and wants something different, something he can't get at home.

The guy kept glancing at him until at a red light, he held out a hand. "I'm Chris, what's your name?"

Stiles shook his hand quickly and said, "Steve. It's nice to meet you, Chris."

They were at the hotel and entering the room before Stiles realized Chris had never said what he wanted. He turned to ask again and met the barrel of a gun aimed at him. He raised his hands. Chris seemed calm, not nervous at all and his calmness made Stiles think he'd done this before. 

Shit, he thought. I just really hope this man's not a serial killer. He tried to smile.

"Um, I gotta tell you, Chris, gunplay is extra." He relaxed a little when Chris laughed. Could a man whose eyes crinkled at the corners like that actually be a killer?

Chris gestured to a chair and once Stiles sat down, he put the gun away. "I apologize for the gun. I find that if I don't start out from a position of power, you boys think I'm some easy to rob tourist."

Stiles snorted and tried to get comfortable in the hard metal and fake leather chair. "I figured tourist, but I don't rob people. I believe in repeat customers."

Chris sat down in another chair closer to the door. With the bed between them there was a lot of space for Stiles to cover if he tried to make a run for it.

"I actually just want your help, and I'm willing to pay you for your time." He pulled out a few pictures and slid them across the bed. Stiles picked them up and tried to control his reaction. Derek always said he couldn't play poker for shit. 

The first pictures were of Allison. Two others were of Scott and another two were of them together, laughing at the camera in one picture and in the other they were looking at each other, forehead pressed against forehead. 

Chris's voice held a mixture of hope and despair. "She's my daughter. She ran away with her boyfriend two years ago. I've been looking for her since then." When Stiles didn't say anything he kept talking. "We had a big argument and my wife and I made her break up with him." His laugh was sad and something in Stiles' chest tightened. 

"Now, we just want to know that she's okay. Two years can really change your mind about what's important and what's not."

Stiles studied the pictures and hated that he knew he was going to help this guy. Stiles was a good judge of character and he'd ask a few more questions but he had the feeling this guy was telling the truth.

"Why'd you break them up?"

Chris rubbed one hand over his face. "We thought he was holding her back. Too much focus on him and not enough on her grades or future. A week after we told her to stop seeing him, she was gone. His mother called us that same day. She said Scott had left her a note. I've been looking for them ever since."

Stiles tapped the picture of Allison. "What if you find out she's like me? What if she's out here on some street corner trickin’ for money or drugs?"

Chris turned pale and sighed. "You think I haven't thought about that? You have any idea how many kids like you I've talked to in the last two years, up and down this damn coast? How many kids I've bought a bus ticket for? Even knowing most can't or won't go home?"

Stiles shrugged. "Maybe they think it's too late." He pushed thoughts of his own father out of his head. The disappointment on his face, their last fight before Stiles left.

Chris's voice was quiet. "Son, it's never too late. Even if you don't go home, at least call your parents and let them know you're not lying dead in a ditch." 

He took one of the pictures of Allison and Scott. "Look, I know you don't know me from anyone, but I've got some good reports that they've been seen around here. Just, if you know her, tell me if she's okay."

Stiles sighed. He can hear Derek's voice in his head calling him a sentimental idiot. But, hey, he hadn't been one in a long time. Maybe he was due. "She's fine. She doesn't trick. She's still with Scott. That's all I can tell you."

He felt something clench in his chest as Chris let out a deep breath and laughed in relief.

"Thank you so much. If she's still with him then I seriously underestimated him and them as a couple."

Stiles laughed and studied the pictures. "They're kind of a sickening, all smiles and kisses." He saw the next question in Chris' eyes and shook his head. "I won't call them and arrange a meeting. I will take your cell number and give it to Allison and strongly suggest she call you, perhaps from a burner phone. My instincts are pretty good but I won't risk her if you're someone that will try and take her back home against her will."

Chris studied him for a few more moments and Stiles really wished the man had just been a tourist who wanted a quick ride on the wild side. This man was reminding him too much of his own father.

Maybe Chris was a mind reader because he just nodded his head and jotted down his phone number and email address. He held it out to Stiles along with a hundred dollar bill. When Stiles reached out to take it, Chris hung on until Stiles looked up at him. 

"Do you want bus fare?"

Stiles took the money and business card and shook his head. "No, but thank you for asking." He gestured at the door and Chris moved out of the way. "I'll take a cab."

Stiles walked two blocks from the hotel and then doubled back and forth a few times to make sure he wasn't being followed. Then he caught a cab back to his familiar hang-out because after all that subterfuge he was too tired to walk back.

Against all reasoning and cursing Chris, Allison, and Scott, he bought a pay by the minute phone and made a call.

When his dad picked up, Stiles swallowed and looked at all the streetlights up and down the blocks. His voice was quiet and stripped of his usual false happiness.

"Hey, Dad."

 

 

 _Part time Job_

Stiles chewed on a pen top as he surfed the 'net. It was Friday and the town library was dull, dead, and...he tried to think of another word that started with 'D.'

The door opened and Stiles sat up straight at the help desk. He smiled and nodded at the man who strode in like he was auditioning to be the next Terminator. Black leather jacket, black tee shirt, black jeans and black boots. Stiles was guessing this guy's favorite color was, oh maybe, black?

The man frowned at him and headed his way. Stiles wished he hadn't told Mary she could take off early. The man studied him and then growled out a question that sounded suspiciously like a demand.

"Where are the copies of the city newspaper?"

Stiles pulled the pen top out of his mouth. "How far back are you wanting to go? They're right in the middle of converting the last ten years to microfilm."

The man frowned again and said, "I just need the last year's copies for now."

Stiles pointed to one of the tables that supported the microfiche machines. "I'll go get the film, if you want to sit down." He went to the office and pulled up the needed films.

He got the guy situated and when he saw the man knew how to load and search for the information he wanted, Stiles left him to it. There were two more hours until the library closed and he was off for the whole weekend. 

He was busy imagining his next strategy for his online village when the guy came back up to the help counter. He was holding a copy of one of the newspapers. He pointed to a sharp featured woman. "Do you know her?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Duh. That's Principal Argent. Of course I know her, since I do go to high school. My best friend dates her daughter."

As soon as Stiles said that he was subjected to an even more intense study. Stiles was thinking about calling his dad when the guy tried to smile. "What's your friend's name?"

Stiles moved closer to his cell phone while the man watched him. "I don't think I should tell you that." He made a grab for his phone and only squeaked a little when the man grabbed his hand, callused fingers pressing into Stiles' wrist.

"Your friend is in danger. The Argents are not what they appear."

Stiles' eyes widened and the man's fingers pressed deeper into the meat of his wrist. "Your pulse just jumped like crazy. Do you know what they are?"

Stiles shook his head and pulled his arm away. "My pulse just jumped because some crazy guy grabbed me! Who are you?"

The man carded a hand through his hair while he looked at Stiles some more before sighing. "My name is Derek Hale. The Argents are...different and I was very serious about your friend."

Stiles leant closer although there was no one else around but them. "Does their difference have to with the moon?" At Derek's widened eyes, Stiles smiled. "Are you one too?" He curled his fingers into claws and made a soft growling noise. 

Derek continued to stare at him as if he were some mysterious blob he'd just discovered on the bottom of his shoe.

"So you know about them?"

Stiles nodded. "My friend got bit by something in the woods. The next day the wound was gone and he had all these new and improved senses and reflexes. A girl showed up at the school the day after all this happened. She apologized to my friend. She didn't mean to bite him. New town, new woods."

Derek frowned. "So he was bit by a younger wolf?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, Scott told me Allison's whole family are werewolves and how wild is that? I mean, you must have some idea since you came looking for them." He had a thought. "Are you a hunter?"

Derek shifted like he wanted to be able to get to something under his jacket. "What did they tell you?"

Stiles shrugged and felt the now familiar bitterness swell up. He was kind of wary of this guy but he had no one to talk to about all of this. 

"'They' as in the Argents haven't told me anything. After Scott was bit, I offered to help him, but the Argents said they'd take care of it." 

His fingers beat out a staccato rhythm against the wooden counter. "Scott and I don't talk much anymore. I think they told him to not tell me anything. I mean, I wouldn't tell anyone about them, but I guess they were worried since my dad is the Sheriff."

Derek grunted. Whether in acknowledgement that Stiles' life sucked or that the Argents were fools to not let him into the secret special super wolf club.

"They're dangerous. Since Allison is young and probably a beta, she couldn’t have turned your friend. Once they get a firmer grip on Beacon Hills they'll start turning others, whether they want to be turned or not. I'm here to keep an eye on them until my sister and uncle can get here. They're in Kansas clearing out some rogue werewolves."

"Are the Argents rogues?"

Derek shook his head. "Rogues are messier. Most of the Argents are more organized and try and stay under the radar." He looked down at the polished wood counter. "They're my best lead at finding Kate Argent. She killed most of my family."

Stiles knew his mouth was open and his eyes were big like some cartoon character. He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to hear that." 

He looked at his phone for the time. He started clearing up his mess. "I thought they seemed a little over secretive but how could I judge? Not like I knew any other werewolves to compare them to. Allison seems okay but her parents are very...intense and always narrow their eyes when they see me." 

He tapped the papers Derek had brought up to him. "Do you need anything else? I have to start shutting down everything. It's almost closing time."

Derek studied him for a moment before shaking his head. Stiles cleaned up, shut off a few things, and got ready to leave. He felt Derek watching him but every time he looked over at the man, he was busy texting someone on his phone.

Stiles gathered his stuff and was relieved when Derek walked out in front of him and waited until he locked the library doors. Derek was blatantly watching him now. His next words were a surprise.

"You hungry? Why don't I buy you a burger and we can talk some more?"

Stiles thought about it. It wasn't like he had any other plans. He really wanted to know more about werewolves and the Argents. He nodded.

"As long as we can exchange information, and you buy me some curly fries, it sounds like a plan."

Derek smiled and wrapped one warm hand around the back of Stiles neck, leading him to a black Camaro. "I think that can be arranged."

Stiles climbed in the passenger seat and wrinkled his nose at the sharp smell of something woodsy smelling. He dismissed it, too excited to being so close to finally getting some answers. 

If Scott was in trouble, Stiles was going to need all the information he could find in order to rescue his friend.

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> These were so much fun to write! If anyone feels like writing a prequel or sequel to any of the five alternate universes, please do so. I'd love to read them.


End file.
